


All Yours

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests [16]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re cute.” Youngbin said with a grin and stars in his eyes.





	All Yours

_ [2:51pm] “Why are you so Jealous? Their just my fans.” Your boyfriend,  _ **_Youngbin_ ** _ , said with a sweet smile. You sigh and look up at the ceiling. _

_ “I  _ know _ that, it’s just hard to see you with other people.” You say, a pout forming on your lips. “You’re always so busy, which I understand, but I want you to be all mine.” _

_ “You’re cute.”  _ **_Youngbin_ ** _ said with a grin and stars in his eyes. “I  _ am  _ all yours, always.” He took your hand and tugged you into his arms, crushing you to his chest. “I love my fans and I want them to respect you and I want you to respect them. I know I’m busy and I spend as much time as I can with them, but I am always yours. No matter what happens I’ll be here for you. Until the day you send me away.” _

_ “Don’t be stupid.” You mumble into his chest. “That day will never come.” _


End file.
